Warbler Thanksgiving
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Rated T for some language. The warblers meet up for thanksgiving about 7 years after graduation, see how it turns out. boyxboy couples(Niff, Huntbastian, Klaine)
1. Niff

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day of the annual warbler's thanksgiving, even though we graduated in 2013. It's now 2020; I Jeffery Sterling-Duval am now married to Nicholas Sterling-Duval, my high-school sweet-heart.

We got an invitation a few weeks ago saying that, we were to come to the event or Wes would hunt us down. I laughed at the memory, Nick and I were getting ready to go to the Hummel-Anderson household, yep that's right Kurt and Blaine tied the knot right before graduation.

Nick was in the bathroom getting dressed, I went inside the room to see my loving husband making faces in the mirror. "You know what?" "What," a smiling Nick asked. "I've come to the conclusion that I have married a dork." After I said this Nick gave me one of those signature pouts that I can never turn away from. I go up to him, wrap my arms around him, and try to kiss it off. It worked, I moved back a little too where he was still in my arms. "Good morning babe," Nick said with a smirk. "Good morning to you to, are you done?" "Yes, just about." "Ok, good you go grab the food and warm it up, while I go get ready." Nick gave me another pout, so I came up to him, grabbed his face with both of my hands, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Ok" Nick said with a soft smile. I smiled while he turned around and left.


	2. Huntbastian

**Chapter 2**

"Hunter?" "Yes baby." "I as much fun as this was I think we need to call of the date so we can go to the dinner." Hunter turned around to face me, and silently agreed coming up to me and giving me a sweet, longing kiss. I put my hand up to cup his face and applied more pressure, I then pulled back a minute later from my boyfriend and ran to the bathroom. 'Hurry up Hunt or you won't be able to shower with me." "Coming Bastian!"


	3. Klaine

**Chapter 3**

"Kurt come on the Warblers will be here soon." "Babe hold on," Kurt said coming down the stairs, I saw that he was wearing a purple dress shirt that hugged him in all the right places to show off his curves and super tight black jeans that just made my head spin. "Looking good sexy," "You don't look so bad yourself." "Hum" I said agreeing with him, I went to put my arms around his waist to lift him up bridal style. "BLAINE" Kurt said with a little squeak, "put me down, we can do this later." "Promise" I said with my signature puppy dog eyes that he just can't say no too. "Yes… and I'll make it worth your while," he said with a smirk and a sway to his hips while he left the room. "So that's how you want to play, I see."


	4. Niff Greeting

**Chapter 4**

Warblers were coming from left and right, to the Hummel-Anderson household. Kurt and Blaine were welcoming all the warblers from high-school, when Jeff and Nick came in goofing around. "Blaine" Kurt whispered "Yes honey" "it's our two favorite warblers" "where?" _three, two, one…._ "BLAINE" A very hyper Jeff and Nick yelled while jumping on Blaine. "No get off of me. Guys get off. Can't breathe." "Off my husband boys." Kurtie," they both said simultaneously getting off of Blaine and crushing Kurt. "Yes I love you guys too, guys you're crushing me." "Sorry guys, we are just so happy to see you." "We're happy to see you guys too." "Is anyone else here?" "Yes Wes and David are here with their wives, we are just missing Sebastian and Hunter."


	5. Huntbastian Greeting

** Chapter 5**

"Shit we're late hurry up Hunter." "Seb I'm coming, hold on." Ok we're here, let's go inside." Sebastian and Hunter walked inside to only be trampled to the ground by a blond and a brunet. "Sebby, Hunty so good to see you." "Oh god I think I broke something" Hunter said. "Don't worry babe I'll kiss it later and make it feel better." Hunter blushed at the acquisition. "God you guys haven't changed a bit" they heard Kurt say. "Maybe a little" Hunter said with a sigh. "No babe he's right you are just as sexy and as hot as you were in high-school," Sebastian said with a smirk. Everyone groaned at the mention.


	6. DinnerProposal

**Chapter 6**

"Time to eat boys" Kurt said with a smile. There was a heard of boys running to the kitchen to eat some of Kurt's delicious food that they've missed so much. David and Wes came in skipping while singing a song, **Kurties food, he's the best cook in the world, and we love his food** Kurt chuckled and went to the table.

He could see everyone from high-school like Beatz and his wife, Tristan and his husband Leon who were warblers, Zach with his husband Adam who were also warblers, and finally their old captain Hunter and co-captain Sebastian who were also boyfriends since graduation.

"Now we will do this in a nice and orderly fashion, do I make myself clear, and I'm mainly talking to you Jeff." I looked to Jeff who had a pout on his lips. So I had half the table go up first and then the second half, when we all had our food we began to eat.

When we were all finished, I stood up to get desert when Hunter stood up to get everyone's attention. "C-can I have everyone's attention please," everyone went silent at his command. "So umm, so you know that I am thankful for all of you guys, you guys are like my family and you all put up with my shit for years, which is a dept I will never be able to repay." "But one very special person who dealt with my shit every day since junior year was Sebastian, you Sebastian have been an amazing friend and an amazing boyfriend, now my question is will you be an amazing husband?" It was so quiet, you could cut the anticipation with a knife, Hunter got down on one knee and asked the question. "Will you Sebastian Smyth be my one and only?" Everyone was waiting for an answer, when all of a sudden Sebastian breaks down and cries. "Babe are you ok, did I do something wrong?" "No, I'm just happy" Sebastian said between sobs. "So is that a yes?" "Yes, I love you so much Hunter" "I love you too" While they were sharing a kiss the only thing you could here was the shouting of cheers going around the house. Every couple was kissing in a joyous celebration; everyone was finally back to where they belonged, which was with each other.


End file.
